1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the production and purification of proteins, from eukaryotic cells, using a recombinant expression system. In particular aspects, for the production and purification of proteins, this invention relates to the use of a nuclear targeting recognition signal sequence, which specifically directs the newly synthesized proteins into the nucleus from the cytoplasm, in combination with a viral enzyme which allows cleavage of the synthesized protein at a specific cleavage recognition sequence, thus freeing a desired protein product.
2. Description of the Related Art
Through the use of recombinant DNA technologies, the capabilities of producing genetically engineered proteins have increased in the recent years. However, with these new capabilites, problems have arisen in the area of protein production and purification. One problem involves the purification of the protein while maintaining its functionality and preventing degradation. Producing large quantities of a specific protein is of little use if the protein degrades during the purification regimen or if the protein can not readily be purified in a manner in which the protein's functionality is maintained.
With these problems in mind, the inventors intended to establish a production protocol that could be used for a variety of proteins. The inventors also disclosed a generic purification schema that could be applied to these various proteins with little or no modifications required.